Bella's Boutique
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: All Human. “The man of your dreams has just walked into your boutique after six years of not seeing him. What do you mean what do you do?” I gulped. “Get out there.” To death row it is then.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. Credit goes to S. Meyers. _

_Summary: All Human. "The man of your dreams has just walked into your boutique after six years of not seeing him. What do you mean what do you do?" I gulped. "Get out there." To death row it is then._

_A/N: First Twilight fic of mine and I'm really hoping you guys like it. The summary will change because right now it's just a quote from this chapter. This chapter is in Bella's P.O.V. I'll switch it up every once in a while though. Anyway, enjoy and if you like it or want me to continue, please leave a review._

- - - - - - - - - -

"Alice," I said in a medium voice. It wasn't loud enough to scare the customer in front of me but it was loud enough to hear through the paper thin walls we had at the boutique. A boutique, as Alice insisted it was. When customers asked me what it meant and why it was called a boutique instead of just 'shop' or 'store' Alice would step in, happily saying, 'It's French!' Leave it to Alice.

A few minutes of awkwardness passed between me and the customer until I finally closed my eyes and yelled out, "Alice!"

"Coming!" She yelled from the back room with a shoe box in her hands. "Seven and a half, right?" She smiled bright at the customer in front of her. The customer grinned back. You couldn't resist Alice. It should be tested so it can finally be declared scientifically impossible to resist Alice. "Anything else out here Miss Swan?"

My nose twitched. I hated when she called me that. I looked over to see her hair wasn't as neat as Alice would usually have it and there were a few creases in her shirt. I looked down. Jasper must have been here on his lunch break. "No, that's all," I shot her a fake smile as she grinned, saluted and practically jogged to the back.

I looked back to the customer who was looking at her shoes in the mirror. She gave a nod of satisfaction, pulled them off as she said, "I'll take 'em."

I gave a nod back as I rang up the box in front of me. She paid and walked out as I stared forward at the array of vanity mirrors. I tilted my head as I saw myself. The mirrors used to scare me easily just because it was so weird and screamed scary movie but I'm used to them now. I looked around the store. Clothes, jewelry, blankets, vanity mirrors, purses, shoes- basically anything you could think of, we had, or will get in the near future. Alice liked to be well stocked. There was even a section for men. Alice always said she didn't want women to be the only gender walking around and that there should be male eye candy every so often so she created a section for men. A very popular section actually. Leave it to Alice to know what men would want to wear too.

Slow day.

I heard the ding of the door and quickly looked over but they had already stepped out of vision to look at something displayed in the glass window. I sighed, turned and looked up, my back against the counter. I hated the name of the store. It was horrible and definitely not fitting but Alice insisted. She won, of course. Like I said, Alice is impossible to resist.

I sighed at the name. Bella's Boutique.As Alice used for her defense, 'It sounds so nice! It alliterates and everything!' I lost. I lost big time since my only point was, 'I don't like it.'

I turned around and looked out the window. My attention didn't falter as I heard a deep hearty laugh and a woman's giggle. After, I heard a quiet voice mutter something and I glanced to see where they had been. Still out of sight. I focused my direction back to outside. Winter in New York City. It was freezing and I liked it that way. I love snow and freezing cold. It reminded me of home. I couldn't wait to step out into the blizzard going on outside.

"Hey," A smooth voice said to me. I froze. It reminded me of someone and I was immediately distracted, my thoughts elsewhere. "It's insane outside, isn't it?"

I smiled. "Best kind of storm to see."

The voice chuckled and the memory rushed through me again. I shook it off and looked down at the button-down shirt he'd picked out. "Is this all?" I asked, searching for the tag in the shirt.

"Yeah, that's all," He said and I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ears as I rung the item up. "Bella?"

"Bella's Boutique," I said, almost automatically. "Ridiculous name, isn't it?"

He didn't laugh like most customers did. I cleared my throat. I had to stop making that joke.

"Bella Swan?" He asked again and it clicked in my mind. The memories, the feelings, the images, they all rushed through me at the same time and I finally looked up. I dropped the shirt. He didn't quite look the same. He looked better, if that was even possible. He lost his young pretty boy look and now had an even stronger jaw line. He looked older. He looked... hotter. I dropped the shirt. He smiled. Oh God. I was gonna pass out. "Bella?"

"Alice," I said, absently. "I'll go get Alice."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay." I took a step back, tripping on the hanger and crashing right into the wall behind me. I was surprised it didn't just rip since it was merely paper to show Alice and Jasper's make out session. "Whoa." He made a move towards me. I stood up quickly to recover. "You okay?"

I stared, my mouth open. "Mm." Then I walked quickly to the back.

"Get your clothes on," I yelled in a whisper as I reached the back. Alice was tugging down on her shirt, sitting on Jasper's lap as Jasper sat there, shirtless, obviously peeved.

"Edward," I pointed, still whispering.

Alice tilted her head. "Are you having day dreams about him again?"

I shook my head. "He's out there."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not just imagining him again?"

I paused. That could've very well been true. I shook my head. "No, he's out there."

Alice's face lit up. "Oh my God!" She began walking out.

"Wait," I said, grabbing for Jasper as he pulled his shirt over his head. "What do I do?"

Jasper grinned at me. "The man of your dreams has just walked into your boutique after six years of not seeing him." Boutique. I can't believe he just said that. "What do you mean what do you do?" I gulped. "Get out there." To death row it is then. He took my shoulders and led me out. I tried my hardest to get the grip from my sneakers to try and slow Jasper down but he might as well carried me out over his shoulder. I blinked. This wasn't happening.

I'm ready to snap out of this day dream now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all except the name of Bella's Boutique. Absolutely no competition to S. Meyer's created character of Edward though._

_A/N: First off, thanks so so so much for the feedback for this. I got so many story alerts and it makes me smile knowing people want to keep up with this. Also, thanks to the reviewers that left some for me. You're all rockin'. Anyway, on to the chapter. This chapter is in Edward's point of view and I hope you like. Reviews, please. I'd love to know what you readers are thinking about the story._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Edward?" A familiar high pitched voice pulled me out of my memories of Bella Swan walking down the hallway. giving me a glance then walking right into a locker. I sighed remembering how I touched her hand helping her up that one time. Before I could even say 'hi' to Alice, Rosalie's head popped out from behind an isle and they began squealing at each other, hugging and jumping. I raised an eyebrow. So much for being twenty-four instead of eighteen-years-old. I smirked slightly. Nothing had changed.

"Edwardo!" A deep voice yelled at me and I turned my head. Before I knew it Jasper had his arms and legs locked around me. I laughed as the slightly disturbing position we had slipped quickly past my train of thought. I hugged him back and he finally rid his legs from the top of my waists.

"You two were always gay," My brother Emmett's voice rang from behind me.

Jasper grinned and began to dart towards Emmett. "Emmett!"

"Don't even try it," Emmett said holding his hand out, palming Jasper's head and holding him back while Jasper struggled in return. I laughed at the sight and remembered all the times it happened in my living room. I cackled as Jasper tried harder and harder to fight the palm that was blocking him as he held his arms out, as far as they could go, not getting anywhere near to Jasper. Emmett laughed loudly as Jasper struggled then finally let Jasper get to him. He hugged him back tightly and even carried him from the floor a bit.

I grinned. I missed this. In my frequent nostalgia, the three of us hanging out always re-played in my mind. Jasper was my high school best friend. Why we lost contact from each other baffled me everyday since graduation. My eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment as I tried to recall the theories I had. Jasper moved while me and Emmett stayed close to home. We kept contact for a few months but after a while it just feels to awkward to pick up the phone and call him up. Awkward as it was a tiny bit gay to call late at night just to say 'I miss you.'

I glanced over at Alice and Rosalie chatting away, their high pitched voices too joyful to be annoying. I blinked in realization. Alice. Jasper. I turned my head to my first ever best friend. They came out of the back together, with Bella. I smiled wide and Jasper took a double take at me.

"What?" He asked knowing it had to be something and I wasn't just showing him my chicklet teeth to freak him out.

"You and Alice, huh?" I asked, nudging his arm.

Emmett punched his arm. Jasper still grinned. "Yeah, man." He looked over at Alice. "Four years now."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, my voice too excited for someone normal about this situation. But I knew that Jasper was irrevocably in love with Alice in high school. Alice was Jasper's Bella. Bella. I lost air in my lungs for a seconds as I slowly looked over my right shoulder to see Bella. She was looking right at me and my heart skipped a beat. She gasped slightly and looked down.

"Still with Rosalie, I see," I heard Jasper say to Emmett, their voices hazy in the back of my mind as I kept my eyes on Bella. Unlike my high school days, I didn't care to stare like a creeper. It had been six years since I've seen her. I think I have the right to stare shamelessly.

"The woman gives me what I need," Emmett's cocky voice said. I knew his smile was cocky as well. I knew Jasper also grimaced at the thoughts that raced past his mind.

"Or she'd kill you if you broke up with her first," Jasper muttered quietly but I heard it. Emmett sure as hell heard it because I heard a slap against Jasper's chest. He choked for air. Quite a touche anyway, Jas.

But their voices were completely blocked out with every step that I took towards her. The one thing that made me go to high school everyday since she moved into town. The one thing I was constantly hyper aware of. I was always waiting for her to appear and always thinking of her when she wasn't in sight. She was my Bella and she was in front of me afters years of absence. Damn. I feel like I'm gonna barf.

"Hey," I said as the slow motion towards her in my mind abruptly came to a halt. I smiled at her as she slowly looked up at me through her hair. She was even more beautiful than in high school. Who knew that was possible.

"Hi," She whispered and memories of my shy Bella came to mind. I almost grinned but held back.

"So it's been a while," I pointed out. She nodded. "How have you been these past few.. years?"

"Been pretty good," She said, biting her bottom lip. It was a love hate relationship with me and that bottom lip biting thing she did. I hated that I loved it so much. Couldn't have it then, can't have it now. I sighed silently.

I nodded then looked down at my shoes. Suddenly my jaw was clenched and I had no words. Wow. Same conversations we had in high school.

Why couldn't Jasper ever just talked to Alice in high school? It's all his fault. If he had started his relationship back in high school, I would have had more chances to talk to Bella. And why couldn't Emmett have dated Rosalie before Graduation Day? If he did, then Rosalie's relationship with Alice would get Jasper closer to Alice which in turn would get me closer to Bella.

But who can I blame for not talking to her right at this moment? I looked up at the lights and squinted. Only my sad pathetic self. I looked over at the counter and saw business cards.

"Bella's Boutique," I said, barely noticing I whispered this out loud.

It was actually the reason we came into the store. It was also the reason Emmett and Rosalie laughed when I said I wanted to buy a shirt.

"Why? Cause the tag says Bella's Boutique on it?" Emmett whispered to me.

I stood there, staring at the shirt as I paused. Should I lie? Yes. Yes, I absolutely should. "No."

Rosalie and Emmett laughed at me. I groaned. Shouldn't have lied. They always see right through me.

"Shut up, assholes. I'm paying now," I muttered to them as I came out of the aisle and toward the register. I didn't look up at the woman at the register as I pulled out my wallet, shuffling through it for some cash. My eyebrows furrowed the moment I heard her quiet voice while memories flooded my mind. I replied to her and I shook my head to get out of my trance and continued my search for bills. We had a few remarks back and forth then I finally looked up. I blinked. The color of her hair. She turned her head and her scent flew right towards me. I almost passed out. I remembered that smell. I knew it so well. Then she tucked her hair behind her ear, her infamous blush coming to her cheeks.

"It's a stupid name," I heard her whisper back to me and I snapped out of it.

I turned to her and said quickly after, "Well I really like it." She looked up at me, her brown eyes staring right back at mine. "Cause it alliterates so well," I added to save myself.

She smiled slightly. "And Alice's point is justified yet again."

I smiled back. "You look great, by the way," I admitted hoping it wasn't too much." The blush appeared on her cheeks and I didn't care if she slapped me in the face. At least I got the blush.

She didn't reply. She merely looked down, peaked up at me, gave a little laugh and then crossed her arms, smiling at me through pursed lips. I grinned. God, I must look like an idiot.


End file.
